


Accidental Reunion

by FanficIsLove



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Couple, Exes, F/M, Fake Relationship, Love, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Floyd runs into his ex-wife at a bar, who else saves him but Harley Quinn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Reunion

Harley sipped her wine, black fingernails reaching all the way around the dainty glass. It was her idea that they, Floyd and herself, had a night out, even going as far as to buy them new outfits for the occasion, meaning he couldn’t say no. Her tight-fitted, electric blue dress was adorned with heavy gold jewellery. She stood tall with killer wedges, making Floyd almost fear her footsteps that rang out with a loud thud each and every time she walked. So they wouldn’t be as easily recognized, she was sure to do her makeup much like every other woman in the restaurant: simple wings, red lips, fluttering, dark eyelashes. She looked, for once, normal.

Floyd wore a coal-coloured suit, tight around his toned chest, and suave Loakes that matched the rest of his outfit. Of course, he looked the same as he would any other day with no makeup to alter or hair to do differently, so he prayed no one recognized him (or said anything, at the very least).

Their meal had been pleasant, sharing quick-witted banter throughout, and afterwards they sat and drank their alcohol, sharing personal stories about their pasts.

"Killed him? Wait, what? Literally?” Floyd nearly choked on his drink, unable to believe what Harley had just told him.

“Mhm, you bet’cha! Poor git didn’t even see it comin’” Her voice chimed as she spoke, making the room seem lighter. Floyd just laughed.

When the laughter died out, they were quiet once more. She took another swig of her cherry-coloured wine and broke the silence, “You mentioned you had an ex-wife?”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t speak to her no more, though.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Her new boyfriend’s bad news.”

Harley nodded, “But you say your daughter still lives with them?”

Floyd sighed. He didn’t want his sob story to get in the way of their friendly, good-natured night out, but she was adamant, “Unfortunately. I tried getting her back, she wouldn’t let me. Said my lifestyle was too hectic and dangerous for a little girl to grow up in. Only get to see her at Christmas and Thanksgiving. And even then, she monitors us like a hawk.”

“You know, for a serial killer, you’re not that bad a guy, Dead.” She smiled tightly at him, letting him know it was okay to open up to people once in a while, “She sounds like a bit of a bitch anyway.”

Floyd let himself smile back, “Eventually, you just move on.”

Almost as if on cue, his ex-wife wandered through the door, closely followed by a tall, unhappy looking man. She sauntered to the counter, waiting to be seated. Her dress looked not too dissimilar to Harley’s (though, he noted, Harley wore it better) except in black, and red heels were on her feet instead. The guy behind her could have been extremely handsome, if it weren’t for the eternal negative look on his chiselled features.

“Great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this.” Floyd shut his eyes, sighing heavily. Couldn’t they have gone to a different bar, just this one time?

“What?” Harley chimed, “What is it? Do I have something in my teeth?” She scrubbed uselessly at her perfectly white teeth. Floyd shook his head.

“I don’t need this right now.” He made to stand to go to the bathroom, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his wrist.

“Tell me what’s going on.” She urged, pulling him back down.

He lowered his voice, “My ex-wife just walked in. With her new boyfriend.”

Harley span around and almost went flying off of her seat, interest suddenly piqued. When she caught sight of the couple stood in complete silence, she released his arm and put her head in her hands, gaze still centrally focused on them.

“Stop staring, they’ll notice us!” Floyd hissed out through gritted teeth. If there was one way to make the night worse, it was to have them actually notice he was there, too. He would have much preferred it to stay one-sided, something Harley apparently did not understand.

She rose from her seat and tugged her dress down a little, covering her dignity. Before she could move away, Floyd caught her arm and shook his head at her desperately.

“Don’t even think about it.” He threatened, gesticulating to emphasise his point.

She rolled her cool eyes, “Well, it’ll do you nothing good to sit here and wallow, will it?” She tugged her arm free and strode on towards the bar. Contemplating his options, Floyd followed soon after.

Upon their arrival, his ex-wife flipped her hair back behind her shoulders and caught sight of Floyd.

“Floyd.” Her voice was cold and heartless, making him gulp in his attempt to response. Thankfully, Harley took the reins almost immediately.

“And you are?” She spoke clearly, something Floyd was not prepared to do. Still, he stood tall behind her and put on a face of false confidence; something he did unhealthily well.

“And _you_ are?” His ex-wife’s new boyfriend spoke up, making Floyd jump slightly (not that he would ever admit it aloud).

“I asked her.” Harley’s voice was sharp and demanding, and Floyd knew she wasn’t taking anything he tried to throw at her.

Still, he didn’t give up, “I asked you.”

“Fight me, attractive stranger.” He could hear the mixture of sarcasm and sincerity in her sweet accent, “If you must know, I’m Harleen. Nice to meet ya’.” This time, however, she didn’t outstretch a hand for either of them to shake.

Floyd saw the confliction in his ex’s face, her features contorting into a grimace of sorts, “I’m Jessica,” She turned her attention to Floyd, who was now cowering behind the small yet somehow threatening figure of Harley, “Is this your new girlfriend, Floyd?”

He didn’t dare reply. If he said no, she would mock him, probably telling him how she wasn’t surprised he couldn’t bag a beauty like Harley. If he said yes, he didn’t know how Harley would react. He decided it best to let her reply in her own time.

To his upmost surprise, Harley threaded their fingers together and let out a confident, resounding, “’Course.”

“How?” Her douche-y boyfriend inquired, “A guy like you, getting a chick like her? I don’t believe it.”

Eloquently, Harley wrapped her slender arms around the back of Floyd’s head and met his eye, imploring him to hold her waist. As she leaned closer, he could smell the refreshing scent of the bubblegum she had been chewing after their meal. Her aroma, some divine cross between power and a variety of sweet candy, drew him in, bringing his eager and ever-so-slightly chapped lips to her plump, scarlet-coloured ones. Really, the kiss lasted longer than it needed to, but Floyd didn’t really mind.

Eventually, Harley pulled away with a clown-esque grin stretched across her face and waved goodbye to a flustered Jess and her drooling boyfriend. When she faced Floyd again, his mouth was still wide open with shock.

“Close your mouth, Floyd.” She quipped fluidly, “You’re catchin’ flies.”

He watched her strut back to their table and take her seat as if nothing had happened. As he joined her, he thought of how he was going to act as though the kiss was casual, when it obviously wasn’t. Well, not for him, at least.

And with the look on Harley’s face, he swore she knew what she was doing to him.


End file.
